I'm Sorry
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: This is a songfic for Mr. & Mrs. Ishida and how they .... well just read and find out. Please review, nicely please


Here's a little Songfic for two other people who don't pop a lot on Digimon. This is for Mr. and Ms. Ishida. This is a songfic featuring the song "I'm Sorry" by All-4-One and now on with the SongFic!  
*************************************************  
Dan Ishida sat all alone in his apartment just watching the TV. Matt was out on another date with his girlfriend Mimi and that ment that he wouldn't be back for hours. For once Dan had decided to leave work a little early today. He just couldn't seem to concentrate and he couldn't figure out why. He sat watching the program that was on, it was a soap opera with some man proposing to a lady. Dan thought hard for a minute then got up to check the calendar. It read March 26.  
  
"Now I know why I'm so down today." he said sadly, "Today's our Anniversary." he thought as he left the calendar and laid down on the couch. "I remember it like it was yesterday." he said to himself, " I still can remember Nancy in that wedding dress. The smile on her face and how happy we were." he said dreamily before frowning, "Until we had that big fight. Why on earth did I give her up? I wish I could see her smile again." then Dan got an idea. He quickly sat up, picked up the cordless, and punched in a familiar number.  
**************************************************  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Hello. Who is it?" asked Nancy Takaishi.  
  
"Hello? Nancy, it's me Dan."  
  
"Hello Dan. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. By any chance are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"No. I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Would you mind coming over for old times sake?"  
  
"I guess so. What time do you want me to come?"  
  
"Around 7:30."  
  
"Sure. I'll be there."  
  
"Great. See you then, bye."  
  
" Bye."  
************************************************  
At 7:30  
  
Nancy stood outside Dan's apartment then knocked on the door. A few minutes the door opened revealing a very spiffy looking Dan. He was dressed in a nice white dress shirt and black dress pants. Nancy blushed a little and felt a little awkward since she was dressed only in a pink T-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Hello Nancy. Your looking nice this evening." said Dan almost doing a perfect impersonation of Matt's charm. Nancy couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Thank you very much. Looks like you haven't lost the Ishida charm." she said as she walked into the dimly lit apartment. She was about to ask why it was so dark when she saw two candles on the table softly glowing. She turned looking questionably at Dan who only smiled and pulled up a seat for her. She sat down as he went into the kitchen and brought out two plates with him. He set one in front of Nancy and one for where he would sit. Before sitting down he went to the CD player and pushed play. Soft instrumental music filled the air adding a soothing effect to the evening.  
  
"Dan, what is all of this about?"  
  
" I'll explain after dinner. I made it myself this time." he said with a blush.   
  
"Spaghetti and meat balls. My favorite."  
  
"Well, are you going to try it?" he asked then she twirled some of the noodles around her fork and placed them in her mouth.  
  
" Mmm, this is really good! You sure that you made this yourself?"  
  
"I sure did." [I just boiled the noodles and dumped some Prego sauce in it] he mentally added. "Well eat up." he said as they continued their meal.  
************************************************  
After Dinner  
  
"That was a wonderful dinner. Now Dan, what was all of this about?" asked Nancy as Dan stood and walked over to her. He reached out a hand toward her.  
  
" May I have this dance?" she looked questionably at him but excepted his hand. The two of them walked to the center of the living room. All the furniture had been moved aside making enough room for the two to dance. Then the CD player changed and the next song started. As the song played the two started a slow waltz and memories flashed in their minds.  
*************************************************  
Music Starts  
  
I know I was wrong  
for treating you that way I did (the way I did)  
I have so much on my mind  
I didn't know where you fit in (where you fit in)  
and if I could do it all over again (again)  
I'll never treat you that way   
(I'll never treat you that way again)  
I apologize for the pain that I caused  
and I just wanna say (I just wanna say)  
  
We see Dan working late at night while Nancy waits for him every night. Next we see them argue about his late hours and spending more time with his family. Next we see them fight so much that Nancy runs out the room and runs to her bedroom crying while Dan slams the door and leaves for work. On the way out he looks up at his apartment and feels guilty for making his wife cry.  
  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
So sorry (so sorry)  
for treating you the way I did (I didn't mean it baby)  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
So sorry (so sorry)  
For leaving you the way I did  
  
We see Matt, TK, Dan and Nancy standing in front of the judge. He proclaims the divorce and Nancy takes TK's hand while Dan takes Matt's. As they part ways Nancy looks up and sees Dan walk away with out looking back. She can't help but miss him a little but looks away and continues to walk.  
  
When I close my eyes  
I think about how it used to be (used to be)  
That's when I realized  
just how much you mean to me (mean to me)  
a second chance is all that I need (I need)  
to change what's wrong and make it right  
(to change what's wrong and make it right)  
a fool I was to let you slip away (away)  
when I know I need you in my life (need you in my life)  
  
We see Dan tossing and turning in his sleep. He's half awake and looks to the other, empty, side of the bed. He frowns sadly and whisper's "Nancy." before drifting back to sleep. Then we see Nancy roll over in her bed and whispers "Dan." in her sleep.  
  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
So sorry (so sorry)  
for treating you the way I did (I didn't mean it baby)  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
So sorry (so sorry)  
For leaving you the way I did  
  
And I know everytime (everytime)  
everytime I treated you unkind (so unkind)  
you still gave your best to me (to me)  
I'll do anything to get you back in my life  
I need to hold you again (hold you)  
Kiss you again (Kiss you)  
make love to you(love you)  
and I'll do it again (to you)  
listen to me (listen to me)  
I'm down on my knees (down on my knees)  
can we start over again (can we start over)  
  
We see Dan remember when he and Nancy would argue then Nancy would just shake her head and kiss him. "Let's not fight again." she says softly. "I'm sorry." said Dan as he kissed her back. Then we see Dan pull Nancy closer as they danced.  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
So sorry (so sorry)  
for treating you the way I did (I didn't mean it baby)  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
So sorry (so sorry)  
For leaving you the way I did  
You gotta believe me when I say that  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
so sorry  
for treating you (for treating you the way I did)  
I'll never never never hurt you again  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
For leaving you (For leaving you the way I did)  
I'm sorry baby  
  
Music closes out  
************************************************  
Dan and Nancy continue to hold each other evan after the song ended. Finally Nancy looked up at Dan who was smiling at her.  
  
"Dan please tell me. What's the special occasion?"  
  
" Happy Anniversary Nancy." She blushed and remembered that Dan had done everything exactly like he had on their first anniversary. A candle lit dinner, music, dancing, the fancy dress.  
  
"Nancy." he said breaking her from her trance, " I just wanted to tell you...I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry for letting you out of my life and being a terrible husband. I should have never thought of that divorce because I lost the most beautiful woman who ment the world to me."  
  
" Dan....I...I don't know what to say."  
  
" Well I do. Nancy...can we start over again? I've been miserable sine the day you left. Can we try it one more time? Please?" Tears welled in Nancy's eyes as nodded and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I've been waiting for years for you to say that. I've felt the same way for years but I wouldn't admit it till now."  
  
" I love you Nancy."  
  
" I love you Dan." They both said as the closed their eyes and kissed. Unknown to them, Matt and TK had been watching them ever since the two of them had been dancing. The two winked at each other and quietly closed the front door and headed to Tai's place to stay for the night. They figured that their parents need some more "Privet" time together.  
  
6 months Later  
  
"Do you take this woman to be you all fully wedded wife?"  
  
" I do."  
  
" Do you take this man to be your all fully wedded husband?"  
  
" I do."  
  
" Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Dan pulled back Nancy's wedding veil and kissed her passionately, sealing their relationship once more.  
  
  
Fin   
  
  
  
  
Sweet ending huh? What do you think of it? I really think that these two need to get back together. No flames please.  
12/16/00  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
